


this is how i show my love

by cactusparade



Series: i sold my soul (and it only cost my humanity) [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight feminization, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusparade/pseuds/cactusparade
Summary: "...Jason and Vaas sit around the fire relaxing. Sitting so close, their arms and legs are pressed together. It’s mundanely pleasant and Jason never stops being secretly pleased by how tactile Vaas can be, especially in front of other people. Jason’s learned it’s fun to be Vaas’ favorite toy, shown off and around but never shared. The last guy who tried to touch Jason got a slow death for his attempts.There’s still enough daylight left that when Jason puts his hand on Vaas’ thigh, multiple sets of eyes focus on them. Some look on out of a respect for Jason and how much he gets off on being humiliated in front of a crowd, but many more look on with hungry eyes."
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Series: i sold my soul (and it only cost my humanity) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	this is how i show my love

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my computer for months so i figured i'd finally edit it and post it, so enjoy!
> 
> not beta'd, as per usual. title is from sail by awolnation

After that first blowjob, it’s surprisingly easy to fall into a routine of sorts. Jason has no choice but to wake up when Vaas does, usually around when the sun comes up. They’ll grab breakfast and eat together, after which Vaas normally fucks off and leaves Jason to find something to do, unless it’s one of the rare times Vaas takes him with. Jason will typically help the pirates with whatever they need, doing anything to make himself useful. Most of the time, Vaas gets back around dinner time, sometimes bloody and manic, sometimes murderous. Jason will fix a plate for him and they’ll eat side-by-side, Jason soaking up any attention Vaas gives him.

Tonight is no different. Solomon is the unfortunate pirate stuck with the grunt work of cleaning up after dinner, so Jason and Vaas sit around the fire relaxing. Sitting so close, their arms and legs are pressed together. It’s mundanely pleasant and Jason never stops being secretly pleased by how tactile Vaas can be, especially in front of other people. Jason’s learned it’s fun to be Vaas’ favorite toy, shown off and around but never shared. The last guy who tried to touch Jason got a slow death for his attempts.

There’s still enough daylight left that when Jason puts his hand on Vaas’ thigh, multiple sets of eyes focus on them. Some look on out of a respect for Jason and how much he gets off on being humiliated in front of a crowd, but many more look on with hungry eyes. A show is a show, and their performances often culminate in more orgasms than just their own.

Jason has turned out to be every bit the depraved slut Vaas accused him of being. It feels fitting, like some kind of character development.

The anticipation builds in the air when Vaas asks, faux casual, “You need something, Jason?” There’s no way for Jason to look innocent, not to anyone that’s seen him in action, but he still tries anyway. His hand moves higher and he looks at Vaas from under his lashes.

The nonchalance is part of the fun, the idea Jason is so needy he can’t help himself and Vaas is only indulging him. He loves this false imbalance in interest, his desperation is so tangible Vaas only fucks him out of pity. He wants this for the rest of his life.

He goes straight for Vaas’ belt as he transitions smoothly from sitting beside him to kneeling between his spread legs. “Need your dick in my throat, just like I always do.” He speaks louder than he would if it were just the two of them, wanting his voice to carry. He flushes at the whistles and catcalls that follow his declaration. He sometimes wishes he could get rid of the part of his brain that’s developed an appetite for jeering crowds but maybe Vaas is right. He needs everyone to see what a cock-hungry bitch he is.

“What do you think, boys?” Vaas asks the crowd at large but keeps his eyes locked with Jason’s, and it burns him alive. “Think I should fucking let him?” 

The pirates give their support loudly. Jason turns slightly when he gets Vaas’ pants open and eyes the pirates. Several are either openly jerking off already or rubbing themselves through their pants. He spots Diego across the fire; one hand gives him a thumbs up while the other teases the hard cock that’s ruining the line of his cargo shorts.

Jason licks his lips and starts by suckling just the tip. The novelty of sucking Vaas’ dick never wears off, always soothes his frayed edges and grounds him like only violence can; he’s grateful Vaas continues to give this to him. Vaas allows him to take it at his own pace this time, too relaxed to bother moving his hips. It puts Jason in a calm head space. All that matters is the here and now. All he has to do is take Vaas into his throat.

Despite Vaas putting up a front and acting like the crowd is purely for Jason’s benefit, Jason knows he likes it too. After all of the cat-and-mouse games, after all the chaos Jason brought to Vaas’ men and his territory, Vaas loves to showcase how he’s declawed Jason. He’s prey turned predator turned guard dog, and the same rewired part of his brain that loves his place here also loves being toted around like a trophy Vaas won. 

“Your fucking mouth,” Vaas says. It’s a variation on the theme he always hits when Jason’s mouth is on him, but it never gets old to hear. Confirmation Vaas is enjoying it as much as Jason is gets him to hum and swallow, tongue trying to caress the vein. “Not as good as your pussy, but still pretty fucking good. Should we show them that next? Show them how fucking good your pussy takes my cock?”

Jason’s whole body goes hot, a lightning strike of heat that settles in his groin. They haven’t gone that far in front of an audience, have stuck to handjobs and blowjobs and the occasional spit-filled, horny make out. He wants to though, wants these men who used to fear him like an urban legend watch Vaas make him _take it_. Wants them to see Vaas’ dick turn him into a needy, drooling mess, pants around his ankles as Vaas pounds his ass like an animal. Maybe one of the pirates getting lucky enough to fill his mouth while Vaas fucks him…

Jason pulls off to beg, “Please, Vaas, please,” between messy kisses to the head and shaft. “Show them you own my pussy.”

The groaning around them almost drowns out Vaas’ moan when he shoves Jason’s head back into his dick and comes without warning. He swallows as it comes, bitter but divine to Jason’s trained palette. He keeps sucking after the cum is gone, knowing Vaas likes to ride the pain-pleasure line of overstimulation. Vaas pulls Jason back by his hair when he’s had enough, uses that same grip to settle Jason on his lap, back to chest so he can face the crowd. He feels lust drunk by the amount of hard dicks he sees. Thick, long, small - they’re all being stroked exquisitely with the intermittent soft one still out, jizz pooling in the sand underneath.

Vaas gets Jason’s dick out and wraps a hand around it, dry and just a hair too tight, and it’s absolutely perfect. His head falls back on Vaas’ shoulder, and Vaas bites his neck _hard_. He can feel blood trail down his neck and soak into the collar of his shirt, another physical mark to remind Jason who he belongs to. Vaas bites again, just below the first one, just as hard, and it pushes him over the edge.

He _howls_ , loud and uncontained, and Vaas keeps stroking him, aiming his dick so he comes in the sand too. “So fucking beautiful,” Vaas says softly in his ear while he pants through his come down.

“Love you,” Jason slurs out. He feels too good to care about any repercussions right now, but then Vaas stiffens. His awareness returns just enough to register how dangerous this could become before Vaas lets out a breath and pulls Jason the slightest bit closer against him.

“That you talking or the fucking handjob?”

“Me,” Jason says truthfully.

“Fucking white boy,” Vaas mutters, means _I love you too_ , in his own way.

Loving and being loved by a man like Vaas isn’t something Jason ever imagined or wanted for his life. He always thought he’d eventually marry Liza and have a family with her. He knows now that these men around him, these men who’ve watched him fall to pieces under Vaas’ hands, are his family until he’s in the ground. He still misses Grant and Riley and the luxuries he had in California, but rebuilding his life here doesn’t seem as daunting as it used to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://cactusparade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
